


The Return of Nurse Minako

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Selenophilia [12]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nurse Uniform, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: When Kunzite becomes bedridden with a broken leg, Nurse Minako returns with a sexy twist.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite
Series: Selenophilia [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Return of Nurse Minako

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenusUnchained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusUnchained/gifts).



Kunzite closed the book he had been reading and let out a weary sigh as he took off his reading glasses and set both items on the nightstand. Being bedridden with a broken leg was the worst. It had only been three days since it had been set in a cast, but he was already bored out of his mind, having read all the books in his “To Read” pile. TV wasn’t much better. If he had to watch another so-called “reality” show… Well, he could not be held responsible for his actions.

With nothing else to do until his girlfriend Minako returned from the store – hopefully with some new books or DVDs – he started to settle down for a nap when he heard a rapping at his bedroom door.

“Come in,” he called out.

The door swung open, Minako stepping inside.

“Minako?”

He arched an eyebrow when he saw what she was wearing. Things had suddenly become _much_ more interesting.

“That’s _Nurse_ Minako to you, young man,” she said in a low, seductive voice. Clad in a crisp white nurse’s uniform that clung to her gorgeous body like a second skin, her hips sashayed from side-to-side as she walked over to his bedside. She carried a small tray in her hands, holding a glass of water, his bottle of prescription pain-killers, and most conspicuously, a couple of unopened square foil packets. “And how is my favorite patient this afternoon?”

The corner of his mouth quirked into a smile. “Better, now that you’re here.”

Nurse Minako laughed. “Well, aren’t you the charmer!” she said, setting the tray down on the nightstand and shaking one of the pills out of the bottle. “Here. It’s about time for your next dose.”

Gratefully, Kunzite accepted the pill and glass of water, swallowing the medication in one gulp. While he was doing that, Minako took a seat on the edge of the bed, making a deliberate show of crossing her long, shapely legs. They were covered in thigh-high sheer red stockings, held in place by the garter belt peeping out from underneath the scandalously short hemline of her uniform.

“That’s one hell of an outfit,” he said appreciatively. His eyes took it all in, roaming up from her legs to her low-cut neckline. A bit of crimson lace peeked over the top, a tantalizing hint of what lied beneath.

“You like?” She leaned back on one hand, lightly biting down on her lower lip as she looked at him over her shoulder. With her other hand, she twirled a strand of her long hair around her finger. “I found it at a cosplay shop in Akihabara.”

He liked it very much.

He would like even better to strip that nurse’s uniform straight off of her, but Kunzite let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. The coquettish smile disappeared from Minako’s lips, turning into a frown.

“Hey, something wrong?” she asked. “You don’t have, like, some secret nurse-related trauma, do you? No, wait. Have you been listening to stories from Usagi and the others? I think it’s important to remember that I was only fourteen at the time, and I really was trying my best in a bad situation. My heart was in the right box, so you shouldn’t judge –”

“What?” Kunzite had no idea what she was talking about. “I’m sorry, your heart was _where_?”

“In the right box.”

“You mean, ‘in the right place’?”

“To-may-to, po-tay-to,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, Kunzite not even bothering to correct her that time. “Anyway, it’s not like I’m gonna blow out your cassette player.”

“My cassette – No, never mind.” He rubbed at his forehead, wondering how that even connected to their current conversation. “I have a feeling I don’t even want to know.”

She tilted her head to the side. “You mean you _haven’t_ heard about Nurse Minako?”

“Should I?”

“No, no, just forget about it!” Minako waved her hands in front of her chest, a rather attractive flush coloring her cheeks. “It’s nothing important, really,” she said. “But if you haven’t heard the story, then what was the sigh for?”

“Because you look sexy as hell and I can’t do a damn thing about it because of this stupid leg,” Kunzite reminded her.

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” A sly smile returning to her face, Minako crawled over and straddled his lap, careful not to place any weight on his injured leg. “We might have to be creative,” she said, fingers popping open the buttons on the front of her dress, “but I’m sure we can think of something.” She brushed her lips against his in a teasing kiss that made him moan in desire, then reached over to grab one of the condoms from the tray.

“Just lay back and let Nurse Minako take care of you...”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Sailor Moon” doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Written as a gift for VenusUnchained. Hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.


End file.
